Sombrío Pasado
by EsMeRaLdA-AmBaR
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si 2 personas tienen un pasado tan oscuro que sería casi imposible que estuviesen juntos? y más aún si uno de ellos tiene "la culpa"


**Título: **Sombrío Pasado

Universo Alterno

"diálogos"

_Pensamientos_

("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").Cambios de escena/Flashbacks.("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·")

El fanfic estará presentado en diferentes puntos de vista, tanto de Shaoran como de Sakura y en tercera persona.

**Sakura Card Captor no nos pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Capítulo I: "Los recuerdos"**

Plop Plop Plop, empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de un cielo que amenazaba desde la mañana con una tormenta… mientras un par de ojos esmeraldas lo observaba desde su ventana

_Al igual que hace un año exactamente-_suspiró, recordando hechos dolorosos-

("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").Flashback.("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·") .("·-.-·").("·-.-·")

La lluvia caía incesantemente sobre el auto de los 3 pasajeros que en ese momento se desplazaban en la carretera, luego la breve estadía en la casa de campo del abuelo…

"Lamentamos interrumpir nuestra programación"-emitió una voz desde el radio del auto- "Informamos que el puente de la carretera principal de Tomoeda se ha derrumbado a causa de las fuertes lluvias, por lo cual recomendamos el traslado por otras vías alternas".

_Pero fue muy tarde, en ese preciso instante…_

Un puente totalmente destrozado se veía frente a ellos, el conductor, Fujitaka, con intentos desesperados, frenaba, mientras el auto se coleaba sobre la autopista, el estado de la misma no ayudaba mucho, estaba totalmente empapada, hasta que…

_Vacío, dolor, oscuridad…_

El vehículo había caído por el acantilado, llevándose con él las 3 personas hacia el abismo más profundo…

Poco a poco recuperando la conciencia, la joven de ojos cristalinos intentaba incorporarse, cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, habían caído… miró a su alrededor, y un grito ahogado se hizo presente al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano a centímetros de ella…

"TOOUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"-gritaba histéricamente mientras lágrimas descontroladas caían sobre sus mejillas- "Tengo que sacarte de aquí"- mientras buscaba alguna salida de aquel montón de chatarra que los mantenía confinados.

Miró hacia la ventana, no había vidrios- _Podemos salir por aquí- _ Arrastrando el cadáver de su hermano consigo, por la única salida que podía visualizar. Al estar fuera, observó el estado del auto: estaba destrozado por completo, se concentró en el asiento del conductor, algo llamó su atención: no estaba su padre… El miedo la invadió por completo, su mirada perdida buscaba incesantemente algún rastro de vida, su mirada se posó sobre su hermano…

_Touya- _pensó… se acercó mucho más a él… sus manos temblorosas llegaron a su nuca, con la intención de comprobar sus signos vitales... Nada, el pulso inexistente, la palidez de su piel y la sangre que salía a borbotones de sus heridas, sólo indicaban algo: Estaba muerto…

_No, imposible, no puede estar pasando-_ La mente de Sakura era un remolino de sufrimiento, ya el llanto era exasperado.

_Mi papá-_Se levantó súbitamente- "Ahhhhgg"- Sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha, bajó su mirada, un trozo de vidrio incrustado, una herida profunda, la sangre corría por sus pantalones, pero necesitaba encontrar a su padre. Abatida y herida se dispuso a recorrer el lugar- "PAPAAAA"- gritaba desconsoladamente. Hacían ya 10 minutos que buscaba, y de pronto escuchó un tosido leve- ¿Papá?, ¿estás allí?- El sonido venía detrás de unas rocas, con paso cauteloso se acercó al lugar, vio a su padre…

"Sak… Sakura"- dijo con una sonrisa leve

"Papá, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida, obvio que no estaba bien, tenía… tenía una roca de gran tamaño sobre su pecho. Inmediatamente comenzó a levantarla un poco, hasta que logra apartarla.

"Tranquila hija… tengo algo importante que decirte"- pero el sonido de ambulancias acercándose interrumpió la conversación entre ellos.

"Shhh papá descansa, pronto estarás mejor, ya verás, podrás contármelo en cuanto te recuperes"- susurró la chica, no sabía a quien intentaba convencer… a sí misma, o a su papá.

Los rescatistas se acercaron rápidamente, ubicando a la familia Kinomoto en las respectivas ambulancias, llevándolos hacia el Hospital de Tomoeda.

Rayos tenues acariciaban su lastimado rostro, invitándola a abrir sus ojos y despertar…

_Dios me duele todo- _Dijo la chica de ojos verdes, intentando reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, una habitación blanca, olor aséptico, sábanas incómodas y azules, una persiana que cubría una ventana pequeña, y… un hombre, de unos 45 años con lentes estaba de pie a su lado con una carpeta realizando Dios sabrá qué anotaciones, reconoció el sitio inmediatamente, su corazón dio un vuelco, recordando lo sucedido

"Veo que se ha despertado señorita Kinomoto, ¿Cómo se siente?"- Expresó el hombre

"¿Cómo está mi papa?"- respondió inmediatamente, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del doctor.

"Lamento informarle que el estado de su padre es realmente grave, presenta múltiples fracturas costales, contusión pulmonar, derrame pericárdico que no hemos podido controlar, y debido al tamaño de la roca, hubo lesión hepática, y siendo sinceros, operarlo ahora sería adelantar lo que está por venir"- Emitió el doctor

Sakura sintió un nudo en su garganta, sus músculos se tensaron por completo, aunque no entendía mucho lo que le quería decir el doctor… se oía muy mal… sus ojos se nublaron por completo y cálidas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas- "¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a mi padre?"-

"Quizás unas cuantas horas, como mucho… bajo esas condiciones, es imposible... Pues lo que le mantiene vivo en estos momentos son algunos aparatos"

_Mi hermano está muerto… mi papá está a horas de morir también… ¿Por qué?...-_"Quiero verlo, necesito hablar con él"- emitió con decisión al doctor

"No sé si sea prudente que lo vea en esas condiciones, la verdad…"- se vió interrumpido por la voz de la chica-"La verdad es que quiero hacerlo… Por favor… por última vez"- Vio el dolor en sus ojos.

"Ni modo… ya llamaré a unas enfermeras para que la lleven a la habitación de su padre"

"Gracias"

En pocos minutos se acercó un grupo de enfermeras, que la ayudaron a colocarse en una silla de ruedas. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de su condición, se vio en el espejo de la habitación, su pierna derecha estaba enyesada por completo, tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado y su rostro, lleno de rasguños y moretones, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza enorme… era un desastre… -suspiró-

Al llegar con el señor Fujitaka, divisó un cuerpo pálido, su respiración era lenta, se levantó como pudo y se acomodó a su lado… "Papá"- mientras acariciaba su mejilla-"Te amo papá"- Sintió como la mano de él se posaba sobre la de ella, invitándola a calmarse-"Cariño… yo también te amo"

La impotencia invadió su ser a la víspera de lo que estaba por suceder… abrazó a su padre con extremo cuidado, pero con mucha desesperación, su padre acariciaba su cabello-"Papá yo…"-

"Shh hija, tengo algo importante que decirte, presta mucha atención"- Sakura levantó su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos tiernos de su papá. "Antes, quiero decirte, que pase lo que pase, seguirás adelante, debes ser fuerte, como lo hicimos los 3 luego de la muerte de tu madre, tú puedes, sé que puedes, recuerda que no estás sola, además, puede que el cuerpo de la persona no esté, pero el alma siempre habitará contigo, recuerda los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, y recorre la vida, vívela al máximo, me lo ¿prometes?"- una sonrisa sombría se asomó en los labios de la muchacha- "Si papá… tranquilo"

"Hay otra cosa que quería decirte… la verdad, es que tu madre no murió en un accidente…"- su corazón se contrajo- "Hace tiempo, la familia Kinomoto tenía grandes legados a lo largo de Japón, hasta que se tomó la decisión de relacionarnos con otras grandes familias en la isla vecina: China, para ese entonces, había un clan con bastante poder, y nos pareció una buena idea establecer ciertos vínculos, todo iba bien, nos llevábamos de maravilla, pero, había un miembro de ese clan que no le interesaba dicho convenio, era un ser muy vengativo, cruel, y tenía problemas con todo el legado, malinterpretó nuestras intenciones, pensando que queríamos quedarnos con su poder, así fue como tomó represalias contra nuestra familia… y la que pagó por ello fue… tu madre"- más lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de padre e hija… -"Pero papá… ¿quién mató a mi mamá?"-

"cof, cof"- la voz de Fujitaka era más leve cada vez-"pues… cof cof… fue.."- el sonido de las máquinas a los lados del padre de Sakura la desconcertó, se apresuró por tocar el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras, quienes se aparecieron en segundos, tratando de recuperar a su padre… "Sak… Sakura, hija, recuerda, te amo, no … no importa lo que haya pasado… sig… sigue adelante, te amo…"-_Papa-_

Un pitido ensordecedor inundó la habitación… indicando el final de la vida de su padre…

("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").Fin del flashback.("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·") .("·-.-·").("·-.-·")

_Dejó de llover__, mejor, voy a limpiarme un poco la cara- _Me miré en el espejo- _Estoy patética- _Abrí el grifo del agua y sentí como el agua corre a través de mi rostro…

Riiiiinnggg Riiiinngg

"Justo ahora"- bufé

"Aló"-

"Hola Sakurita"-Dijo la otra voz

"Hola Tomoyo, ¿Cómo estás?"- pregunté

"Pues bien, pero te llamaba para recordarte la reunión que tendremos mañana a primera hora y pues, para saber si luego querías ir con nosotros a dar un paseo por la ciudad, ya sabes, comer helado, visitar algunas tiendas"- emitió divertida Tomoyo

"Jeje, Tomoyo tú nunca cambias, si lo sé, recuerdo la reunión, y pues con la salida… Por cierto, ¿ese nosotros es quien creo?"- dudé por un momento

"jijiji, así es, pero vamos Sakurita, salgamos un ratito"

"Está bien"- resignándome

"Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, cuídate Sakurita, que pases buenas noches"-

"Vale, igual, adiós"-

Me tiré en la cama que estaba a unos pocos pasos

_Así es, trabajo con Tomoyo, en realidad, somos socias, como su fuerte siempre ha sido el diseño de modas, y yo siempre había sido su modelo, nos asociamos y creamos: T&S __Designs__, nos hemos extendido por todo Japón, y nos ha ido bastante bien, después de todo, ya llevamos 5 años en esto… Empezamos a los 19 años con la idea, a los 20 la desarrollamos gracias a los contactos y aportes económicos de Sonomi. Ya a mis 25, la empresa ha tomado un buen rumbo, claro está, sin abandonar mis estudios, los cuales los acababa de culminar junto con Tomoyo: Diseño de modas, claro está._

_Ella ha sido la única que me ha apoyado sin condiciones, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, luego de la muerte de mi madre, después que… cielos, aun no lo olvido… no puedo olvidarlo, ¡Dios! Hace más de 10 años que sucedió, hace más de 10 años que… él me dejó… no supe más de él… prometió escribirme, buscarme, llamarme, pero nunca lo hizo, la única persona del cual me enamoré, la única persona que en verdad amé, sólo era una niña lo sé, pero… el me lo había prometido… los primeros meses si mantuvimos la comunicación… luego todo fue frío y distante, el cambió mucho… hasta que un día llamó…_

("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").Flashback.("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·") .("·-.-·").("·-.-·")

Riiingg Riiing

"Aló"- contesté

"Sakura necesito decirte algo… que, que es la verdad"- Dijo el chico con temblor en su voz

"¿A qué te refieres?"- me asusté cuando lo escuché decir eso

"Yo…. Yo no te amo, ni nunca lo hice… solo… solo, solo me confundí, y no quiero saber de ti… ya me harté, lo siento"-

"Pero… pero… ¿qué, qué ocurre?? ¿Porqué me dices de pronto todas esas cosas?"- Pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos

"Limítate a lo que te dije Sakura… y adiós… para siempre"- Dijo el muchacho con decisión

"Pero yo…"- no tuve si quiera tiempo de terminar, él ya había colgado…

("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").Fin del Flashback.("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·") .("·-.-·").("·-.-·")

_**Él**__… yo había creído en él… estuve dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él… no entiendo, nunca entendí, lo que ocurrió… _

_Pero bueno, la vida es así, te da sorpresas… y obviamente, aún no lo olvido… pero… todo permanece oculto, sellado, la vida me golpeó suficientes veces como para… para cambiarme…_

_Ya no soy la misma… aunque me gustaría serlo, pero sinceramente, no puedo, no soy la misma chica radiante, feliz, risueña de antes… Mis ojos ya no tienen el mismo brillo, me he vuelto más dura, un poco insensible, creo que bastante, pero sigo siendo torpe, y algo aniñada…_

Mis ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta que caí en un sueño muy profundo…

("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·") .("·-.-·").("·-.-·") .("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·")

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, se me hace tarde para la reunión, me quedé dormida"- salté de la cama en un instante y fui directo al baño, apenas salí escogí la ropa que me pondría para la reunión de hoy, escogí una falta gris, con una camisa sencilla de color negro y una chaqueta que hacía juego con la falta, y por último unas zapatillas clásicas en color negro.

Me vi en el espejo… había cambiado bastante, mi cabello estaba muchísimo más largo, llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda, mis ojos verdes, como siempre, pero ya no tenían el mismo brillo, mi cuerpo pues… jeje, ¿por algo era modelo no?, me recogí el cabello en un peinado sencillo y me maquillé un poco.

Bajé a toda velocidad hacia la cocina, tomé una manzana y salí corriendo hacia el garaje, encendí mi auto y me fui directo al trabajo…

("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·") .("·-.-·").("·-.-·") .("·-.-·").("·-.-·").("·-.-·")

Llegué a un edificio de 15 pisos, bastante bonito por cierto. Estacioné en el sótano y llame al ascensor.

"Hacia el quinceavo piso por favor"- le dije a la señorita

"Ya mismo señorita Sakura"- respondió la muchacha

Llegue a mi oficina, tomé los papeles que correspondían a la reunión que estaba por empezar y me dirigí con paso rápido hacia la sala de conferencias- _Tomoyo va a matarme jeje -.-U_

"Buenos días"- Dije apenas entré al despacho

"Buenos días"- Respondieron los presentes

"Ahora podemos comenzar"- Emitió Tomoyo con una mirada apacible- "Tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de compradores a nivel nacional, y que cada vez la demanda es aún mayor, estamos considerando, la idea de ampliar nuestras franquicias…"

"No sólo a nivel local, si no también a nivel internacional"-Emití rápidamente al recordar lo que había discutido con Tomoyo hace unos días y habíamos estado de acuerdo.

"¡Exacto, de esa manera, alimentaríamos la sed de demanda de las grandes masas que, actualmente _necesitan_ nuestros diseños!"- Dijo divertida Tomoyo

Así transcurrieron varias horas planteando las ventajas y desventajas de tales ideas, además sería una inversión enorme…

Al salir de la reunión me encontré con Tomoyo para pasear un rato como habíamos acordado.

"Ay Sakurita, ya verás que la pasaremos bien"- felizmente expresó su amiga

"Si Tomoyo, claro"- dije sin mucha importancia con una sonrisa fingida

"Vamos entonces"

Fuimos a un centro comercial cerca, nos detuvimos en un par de tiendas, mirando y comprando una que otra cosita.

"Oye ¿Tomoyo hoy no venia él?- Pregunté con curiosidad

"jiji pues sí Sakura, pero… ¡mira!, que casualidad, allí viene"- dijo Tomoyo emocionada

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**A&E: **Hoolaaa como estaaaan?? D pues aquí le dejamos el primer capítulo que por cierto, está bien cortito, pero queríamos plantearles las ideas, para ver que tal les parecía, si vemos que hay bastante aceptación (reviews) D lo continuaremos D siempre y cuando nos sintamos apoyadas D D

**Ambar: **-.- así vamos a espantar a los lectores.

**Esme: **Dios quiera que no! Ya veremos

**A&E: **See ya!


End file.
